1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, and more particularly, to a TFT, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which are one example of display devices, a plurality of wirings are formed on a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate. Typically, photolithographic methods may be used to form these wirings. In photolithography, component materials are stacked and then patterned by a mask process. However, photolithography involves a plurality of process steps including thin film deposition, photoresist coating, mask alignment, exposure, development, etching, and stripping. Thus, photolithography increases processing time and product costs.